Capture It All Off
Capture It All Off is a season 109 episode of HTFF. Plot Snapshot is taking some pictures of Jake and Jet, who are proudly and make themselves perfect for the picture. Todd suddenly appears and wanted to take the picture but later punched by the twins, as they pissed by his sudden appearance. The twin trying to throw Todd away but only pushes Snapshot into the road and hit by .]]a truck. Snapshot managed to save his camera somehow. Snapshot is send into the hospital because of his injuries, also wants the twins to keep an eye of his camera. Jake and Jet seem agree to protect the camera but later using it to take their own picture. Todd appears again and wanted to take his picture, causing all of them to fight for the camera. Todd grabs the camera but later falls and hit his head into the tree, causing a beehive to falls into his head. Todd screams in pain while taking the camera away. The twins trying to chase Todd and later sees him runs straight into the road, hit into numerous cars and ran over by Velo with his bicycle. Jake and Jet quickly go into the road and sees the camera, ignoring dying Todd nearby. Both of them worried because of Snapshot's camera appears to be broken and take it into somewhere. Todd finally get killed when the bees attacking his head again and reveals his badly deformed face. Jake is trying to fix the camera while Jet quickly finds some tools to fix it. Jake is seems finally "fixed" the camera and decided to test it out by taking a picture. Jake actually shoots out the lens of the camera and impales through Capture's head, who is trying to take the picture of the twins' problem. Jet sees Capture's camera and using it to fix Snapshot's camera again. The camera once again seems to be "fixed" by the twin until Ratchet appears, which causing them to quickly hide the "fixed" camera from him. Ratchet sees the camera and quickly grabs it from them and realizes it's still broken, decided to fix it by himself anyway. Ratchet shows the camera again and assumes it to be "fixed". Ratchet gives the camera to them before flies away. Jet is not sure about the camera is being "fixed" by Ratchet but Jake decided to test it out again, but only shoots out light beam out of it. The light beam actually hit Ace on his plane and explodes. The twins somehow amazed by it and trying to shoot it even more. One of the beams hit and vaporizes Chompy's head, who is driving the taxi. The taxi loses it control and crashes into many vehicles behind it. The twins still oblivious what's happening until Velo's bicycle falls into them, causing the camera begin to shaking and blasting itself away along with the twins. Both of them still hold themselves into the camera, which later sends them into the hospital. Meanwhile, Nurse is aiding Snapshot and decided to open the window until the twins along with the camera blasted into the room, destroying Nurse's upper half. The camera later hit the wall and tosses back to Snapshot. Snapshot seems suspicious about it and trying to tests out his camera again. Jake and Jet trying to tell him not to until it's too late, as bright flash blasted inside the room and vaporizing all of them. The episodes end when the camera is left unharmed from the blast, and Ratchet appears and picks it up again to "fix" it. Moral "Capture every moments as if it's your last!" Deaths *Todd's head is stung by swarm of bees, both internally and externally. *A camera lens impaled throught Capture's head. *Ace died inside the light beam and explosion. *Chompy's head is vaporized by the light beam. *Velo and other generic tree friends are died inside the massive pile up. *Nurse is blasted in half by Jake and Jet. *Jake, Jet and Snapshot are vaporized by the bright flash. Injuries *Snapshot is hit by a truck. *Todd is hit by multiple vehicles and later by Velo's bicycle while being stung by bees. Trivia *The title of the episode is derived from the words "cap it all off". *Not counting the picture in Picture Solstice, this is the first time Jake, Jet and Snapshot interacting again since the writer's old comic. *Todd's death is similar to Nutty's death in "Sweet Ride". *This is one of rare times where Nurse is seen without Cast in whole episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes